Hollow Ninjas
by Ladyrouge214
Summary: I know he is evil because he wears eyeliner." Parings: SxS GxOC KxOC TxOC SxOC NxH TxN IxS More Inside includes Action, drama, and a whole lotta Catknip


Chapter 1!

disclaimer: do I need to explain it to you or you already know?

just so you all know I don't really know when I will be updating again so yeah.

Oh and for those of you who have read my other story, don't cuss me out I will try to update that one ASAP I jst need to get rid of my writer's block.

* * *

Four young women were walking down a forest. when you first see them you may thing they were normal, but they were really known as the hollow thieves. The hollow thieves were a group of dangerous people who stole very rare art. The hollow thieves weren't in a forest by sound village to steal art. This time they were looking for a jewel called the demon jewel.

The girl in front was the oddest looking one in the group. Her skin was a very dark caramel color. Her eyes were a dark shade of green. Her hair was silver with purple steaks in them. Her hair just went below the shoulders. Her name was Serena Johnson and she had her head buried in a map, angrily muttering to herself.

the two girls behind Serena were twins. Their names were Twilight Mitake and Midnight Mitake. Both twins had lightly tanned skin. Twilight had light blue eyes and jet-black hair that just reached her shoulders. Midnight had piercing red eyes and her jet-black hair went down to her lower back. Both twins wore necklaces. Midnight's was a Chinese amulet with the sun one side and the moon on the other. Twilight's had a cross with a snake wrapped around it.

The last one had dark brown hair that went down to mid-back's length. Her eyes were a hazel color and

upon closer look, she had cat ears slightly showing

from her hair. Her skin was a light tan color. Her name was Karie Suni and she was a demon, though you wouldn't be able to tell unless you took a closer look at her.

The four seventeen year old women walked down still in the forest. They had to find that jewel, it was so important that it could not fall in the wrong hands. Even though they are dangerous, they had to find these types of jewels to keep the world safe from destruction.

For Serena, it was bad enough that the demon jewel was hard to find since she was half angel and could not sense it.

The Mitake twins couldn't find it either, they were only half demons.

Karie was their only canidate. The only problem? She was a cat demon and had a strange addiction to catknip.

This got Serena riled up. When she looked behind and saw the cat demon sniffing what she thought she hid from her,she threw the map on the floor and screamed.

Serena angrily turned to Karie and yelled, " YOU ARE supposed TO FIND THAT JEWEL WITH ME! NOT SNIFFING ON CATKNIP!!"

Karie looked up from what she was doing. Then she sighed. Why couldn't they let her sniff her catknip in peace? I mean was that too much to ask? Sighing again, she said, "all right fine. Just stop yelling."

Karie unwillingly walked out in front to find the jewel. Suddenly she froze. Twilight slowly looked over to her friend. " what is it now Karie?" She slowly turned around looking at the 3 of them. "There is a whole army of people coming our way right now." their eyes' widened

in shock.

No one was supposed to know of them traveling through here. Then Serena immediately remembered. "You guys I just remembered, I was doing a background check on this country and the areas surrounding it, and I had found out that some of the locals are -are...ninjas!."

Midnight's eyes started to glow a bright red color, ready to strangle the silver and purple headed girl. Twilight's hand shot out to stop her twin.

Soon after the Hollow thieves heard the padding of quick footsteps and they were coming fast.

In less than a second, a large group of ninjas surrounded the four women in the forest clearing. As Serena took a closer look, she realized that their headbands had a symbol of a musical note on them.

The hollow thieves stood still waiting. None of the ninjas moved either. Then in on part, a bunch of ninjas parted for what it looked like

3 ninjas. One had silver hair with round glasses wearing a purple outfit. The one in the middle had long hair and had yellow creepy snake-like eyes. The last one had hair that spiked up in a way that was familiar to Serena and his eyes held no emotion like some sort of black abyss.

The long haired man spoke in a slimy sickening voice. "what are are you four doing in my terrortory?

Yes. They were screwed.

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

AND COOKIES WILL COME YOUR WAY!!


End file.
